


Domestic life

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2 dorks in love, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: A day in the life of Edge and Stretch.





	Domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> This OS is based on [skelltales](https://skelltales.tumblr.com) headcanons [here](https://skelltales.tumblr.com/post/159443748147/can-we-get-some-domestic-spicyhoney-c). Thank you for letting me use them :D (Expect for the smut part which is based my own headcanons.)  
>   
> [SheenaKazia ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia)beta read me. Thank you for your help ! ♥

Edge did not move when he felt Stretch hugging him from behind. In fact, he was waiting for it. It was a domestic habit that they had. He did not quite remember when they started to do this. Just one day, Stretch hugged him while he was cooking. Edge almost attacked him. Old reflexes from a lifetime in Underfell. Now, he just relaxed. He loved to feel his lover against him. It was comforting.

Stretch smiled. He knew that Edge loved this small ritual as much as he did. And that was why he kept on doing it.

“What are you doing ?” He asked.

“I’m trying a new recipe.” Edge answered, cutting a carrot. He moved a little to put it in a marmite. Stretch moved with him, still hugging him. One may think that Stretch could be bothering Edge but he was careful to not interfere with his cooking. He was not on his first try, he knew what to do.

“Hmm ?” Stretch kissed Edge’s cheek. “Looks good.”

“Of course ! I’m a great chief after all.”

Stretch chuckled. “Yes you are.”

Edge knew that he was great. But he still liked to hear Stretch say it. He smiled as his mate kissed his cheek again.

They stayed like this until the meal was ready.

Stretch looked at his plate. As usual, the appearance of the meal was very pretty. Edge was a perfectionist. His meal must be perfect from the taste to its look. He took a piece in his fork. He was aware that Edge watched him expectantly. Stretch knew that Edge was waiting for his reaction. It was always like this when he tried a new recipe. If he did not like it, Edge will do it again and again, changing the recipe until he liked it.

He took a bite. It was not bad for a first time.

“That’s very good.” He said.

Edge straighten up. He was visibly very pleased by the compliment but he won’t say it outloud. It made Stretch smile.

“I know,” Edge said as if he had not been waiting for Stretch’s approbation.

They eat calmly after that, casually chatting.

“So… You are doing your jogging with your Undyne today ?” Stretch asked as Edge was putting their plates in the sink.

On the weekend, Edge was training with Blue and Papyrus. They usually ran a bit and then did some workout. But today, Blue and Papyrus were still travelling aboard. That was why Stretch was wondering if he had invited Undyne. Or maybe he wanted to go alone ?

“She is busy.” Edge answered. “That means that you are coming with me.”

Stretch nodded. He could understand that the Undyne from Underfell was busy. From what he understood she was preparing her wedding and… Wait. What did he just say ?

“What ? No !” He protested.

Edge knew that he would answer that. He did not mind going alone. But he wanted his mate to go with him today.

“Come on. You’ve done nothing all week.” He argued.

“And I’m happy with that.”

Edge sighed. He did not like laziness, but he was aware that he could never really change Stretch. He knew that he was content with being lazy. However, Edge was certain that going outside and doing something could be good for him. Staying locked up inside doing nothing was not good for his health.

“Did you heard that ?” Stretch said out of the blue.

Edge stopped moving, suddenly alert. He tried to hear what Stretch heard. An intruder? They were in Underswap but you never know. However, he heard nothing.

“What ?” He whispered.

“It’s my bed calling me.”

And then Stretch got up, moving towards their room.

‘That little shit !’ Edge thought. But he was used to it, so he was more fed up than really angry.

“Get your lazy ass back here !” He shouted before his mate could teleport.

Stretch stopped moving. He knew that if he had not, Edge would have looked for him everywhere and dragged him back here. Edge was really determined. Sometimes, it was useless to fight him.

Edge got closer to him, he took his hands between his own. He looked at Stretch with a serious face.

“Stretch… You haven’t been out for a while. I don’t want you to spend another afternoon doing nothing in your bed. So you’re coming with me.” He calmly said.

Stretch sighed. Edge had a point here. He knew that he should be out more but he liked being lazy. Without his lover with him, he would have spent all his time doing nothing.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming. But only because I love you.”

Edge smiled. Of course he loved him.

“Perfect. I’m just washing the dishes and we are going to the park.”

“That let me have some time for a quick nap,” Stretch said, already walking towards the couch.

“You know that even if you fall asleep, I won’t hesitate to wake you up.”

“You have no heart,” Stretch pouted.

 

Actually… It was not that bad. Stretch had to admit that he was having fun. Edge had got him a bike, that way he was not running like Edge did. It was mostly flats roads so it was easy. He knew that his mate had changed his usual path for him and he was thankful for that. He certainly would not have survived the harsh training to Edge did usually.

It was nice to be outside, to see something else. He was happy that Edge forced him to go out. He won’t admit it though. Because Edge would try to force him to come every time and he did not want that. He was content with being lazy. Changes were nice from time to time but he did not want it to become a habit.

After a moment, they stopped. After his jogging, Edge wanted to do some exercises. Stretch sat down on the grass to watch because he had no intention to participate. Edge rolled his eyes but said nothing. He knew that he could not force Stretch to train. It was already great that he was here, outside. He stretched out.

Stretch smiled as Edge bent down for an exercise. Nice view, he almost wanted to whistle. But he did not, his mate was concentrated and he was not going to perturb him. Still, he stayed there and enjoyed what he could see.

 

When they got back home, Stretch dropped himself on the couch. He closed his eyes and stopped moving.

“I’m dead.” He said.

Edge rolled his eyes. He had especially shortened his usual tour for him. Stretch was really not made for sport. But at least, he did something today.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He said as he moved towards the stairs.

Hearing that, Stretch opened his eyes and straighten up.

“Need a hand to wash your back ?” He grinned. Edge knew exactly what his mate was thinking right now. When they showered together, they often ended up fucking each other in the shower.

“I thought that you were dead ?” Edge was not against some shower sex, but he liked to tease Stretch a little.

“I’m still alive if it means fucking you against the wall of the shower.” Stretch winked at him.

‘So romantic’ Edge thought sarcastically.

“You wish you could.” He answered.

“Don’t tempt me, hotshot.”

Edge smiled and finally went into the bathroom.

Stretch did not follow him, but when he entered the bathroom, Stretch was already there. Edge was aware of the “short cut” thing but it was still a little unsettling. But he did not have the time to ponder about it. Stretch suddenly kissed him passionately. Edge indulged him for a short moment before he gently pushed him away.

“I was aiming to take a shower actually.” He said.

“Sure, my bad,” Stretch said, raising his hands in a calming gesture. He leant on the wall. “Don’t mind me.”

Edge took off his clothes. He was not really slow but he was not rushing it either. He loved to feel Stretch’s eyes on him. He knew that he was handsome. But it was still pleasing.

Once naked, he got into the shower. He turned on the water and looked at his mate. The latter still hadn’t moved. He was obviously waiting for him to say something.

“So ? Aren’t you going to wash my back ?” He grinned.

Stretch smiled. If it was not a clear invitation, he did not know what it was. He stripped off quickly and joined his mate in the shower. He did not waste his time and kissed him, slowly pushing him against the wall. Edge could have felt uncomfortable here, trapped between the wall and his mate. It was against most of his instincts. But he trusted Stretch.

Stretch stroked his pelvis, silently asking him to form something. Feeling that Stretch would be topping this time, he formed a pussy almost unconsciously. His mate reacted immediately and his magic forming a dick.He pressed himself against his lover, moaning and kissing him.

“I said that I would fuck you against the wall, will you let me ?” Stretch said slightly panting.

“You are welcome to try.” Edge was a bit curious. How was he going to do that ?

And suddenly, Stretch lifted him without difficulties and pinned him against the wall. Edge squeaked, surprised. He quickly put his arms around Stretch’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist to secure himself. How that bastard was able to lift him so easily ? He never should have shortened his training for him. Next time he is going to make him suffer.

He moaned as Stretch pressed his cock against his pussy. He was not entering though. He just kept on with his teasing, lazily rubbing against him.

“Are you ready for me?” He asked. “Because I can take my time if you want.”

“Don’t you dare !”

Stretch chuckled. “So impatient…”

Before Edge could answer, Stretch slowly pushed into him. He took his time, still teasing but also because he hadn’t prepared Edge and he preferred to be careful. Edge moaned and put his head on Stretch’s shoulder, panting.

Stretch enjoyed the wet heat around him for a second. He then started to move, keeping on with his slow pace. In and out, gently.

Edge whimpered, tears in his eyes. He wanted to move faster. Stretch inside of him was good but not good enough. He needed the movement, the friction. He could not move by himself as his mate held him tightly.

“Oh fuck…” He muttered. “I hate you.”

Was Stretch a fucking tease or was he just too lazy to properly move ? In either case, it was so frustrating. Next time Edge was topping, he will fuck him hard until he forgets his own name.

“Do you ?” Stretch asked, grinning. He bit his mate’s clavicula hard. He knew that he had a scar here, and that made him more sensitive.

Edge moaned loudly. “Yes, I do.”

Stretch chuckled softly. They both knew it was not true. He just hated that Stretch knew him well enough to shamelessly use his weakness against him.

“Go faster !” Edge ordered.

“I think you forgot the magic word,” Stretch whispered. He was really enjoying himself. The slow pace did not bother him but he knew that his mate needed it harder and faster. He loved to see him quivering and whimpered in his arms.

“Please, harder, you bastard !”

That made Stretch smile. He pondered if he should keep on his teasing, but he decided against it. He was aware that he was not capable to hold his mate for too long. And Edge would truly kill him if he did not finish what he started.

Edge was about to complain again when Stretch finally thrust faster. He moaned. There. That was how he loved it. His moans and whimpers encouraged Stretch to go even harder on him, and Edge was not complaining.

Stretch came pretty quickly, cumming inside his mate. Feeling full, Edge did not last any longer. Stretch whimpered when he felt his mate clenching around him tightly. He stopped moving gradually. He then kissed him softly and pressed their forehead together.They stayed motionless for a short moment, catching their breath.

“Can you put me down ?” Edge eventually ask.

His legs were a bit weak but he knew that Stretch won’t be able to hold him any longer. His mate nodded and carefully put him down. Edge leaned on the tiles. He shivered as he felt Stretch’s cum running down his legs.

“We should get clean now.” He said.

“Thankfully, we are already in the shower.” Stretch said, smiling. “Anyway, do you want me to really wash for back ?”

And this time, he really did wash Edge’s back.

 

Once they were clean, Edge made the dinner as Stretch napped on the couch. The lazy skeleton was tired, and Edge could understand why so he let him sleep.

They ate calmly. As usual, Edge washed the dishes. Stretch was just chilling on the couch. He hoped that Edge would join him. His mate had done a lot today,

But taking a break was not on Edge’s mind. He passed in front of Stretch, not looking at the couch where he could sit down for a bit.

“Where are you going ?” Stretch asked. He felt like he knew the answer but he still wanted to ask, just to be sure.

“I’m going to do the laundry.” And after that, he needed to clean the shower. It was getting late, but he could not just calm down and do nothing like his mate.

‘He really is not able to just stop, is he?’ Stretch thought. He knew that doing nothing all day wasn’t good. But everybody needed a break and Edge did not want to admit that. He always had to do something. That could not be good.

Stretch approached his lover and took his hand.

“What do you want ?” Edge asked, surprised.

“You’re coming with me.”

“What ? But I have things to do !”

Stretch did not listen as he dragged his unwilling mate to couch. He sat down, and tapped his lap. But Edge stayed on his feet and crossed his arms. He knew what his mate wanted.

“I won’t just sit down.”

“Come on. I’m sure that it can wait. And if it can’t, I will do it.”

“Touch to my laundry and I will fucking kill you.”

Stretch chuckled. They both knew that he was totally incapable of doing the landry.

“Okay. I won’t touch your laundry. But you’ve done enough today, okay ? I just want you to rest for a bit.”

Edge did not want to be lazy. But he was getting tired. Not long ago, he would have never admit it. With Stretch, he had learned that wanting to rest was not a weakness. However, it was not in his nature to take a break. He did not even think about it before Stretch told him that he worked too much. He did not even realized that he was tired.

“Come here ?” Stretch insisted. He could see that his mate was giving in. Edge was realizing that he needed a break.

He looked at him for second. He then sighed and laid down, resting his head on his mate’s lap.

“Just for a moment. I still have things to do,” He said.

“Sure thing sweetheart,” Stretch said as he started to gently pet Edge’s head. He just wanted him to finally wind down. He had already done so much today. He deserved a moment for himself.

Stretch breathed slowly, hoping that his mate will mimic him. And he did. Edge finally relax, breathing deeply. He stopped thinking about all the things that he was supposed to do. He just focused on this calm moment, where he could rest. It was nice. He would never support laziness, but once in awhile, he could allow himself to relax. And before he knew it, he fell asleep. 

Stretch immediately noticed that his lover was sleeping. He smiled softly. He knew that Edge was tired. He stayed a moment like this. He enjoyed the peaceful moment, smoothed by Edge’s slow breathing. Then, he moved carefully to carry his mate. He knew that it wouldn’t wake him up. Stretch was used to carrying him to their room. It was not the first time that he fell asleep on the couch and Stretch always brought him back to their bed. He chose to not teleport. He loved the feeling of his mate asleep in his arms. It showed how much they have progressed. At first, Edge would have never trust him enough to be so weak in front of him. Now, Edge was able to relax in his presence, and he, himself, was going out more often.

He laid him down on the bed and took off his shoes. He looked at him for moment, smiling and he lightly brushed over his cheek.

“I love you.” He whispered, smiling.

Then he cuddled against him and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
